


Rock, Paper, Scissors

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Rock, Paper, ScissorsBy: SupernationPairing: Jared/JensenRating: PGSpoilers: noneWarning:  my first J2 fic, please be gentleSummary:  Just my waxing poetic, inspired by the Season Two bloopers reel (yeah, that part.)Disclaimer:  Jared and Jensen own themselves.  Or maybe Kripke owns them.  Either way, I’m pretty sure the Yellow Eyed demon has no claim on them.  And, alas, neither do I.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Rock, Paper, Scissors

 

They’d been together, here, for so long, filling up each other’s time; each finding a trusted friend, a soul-mate, a lover in the other. Their humor got them through the long hours of work, the masks of Sam and Dean. Masks they wore with a sense of pride, knowing just how different they were from their characters. They found out early on that they could have been cast in opposite roles. Jensen, more introverted, more soft-spoken, more the seeker, the one full of questions and insecurities, more like Sam. And Jared, the extrovert, the outlandishly confident, funny, sarcastic and gregarious guy, so much more like Dean. They played to their strengths, and their strengths were each other. Jared watched Jensen to be more Sam-like, and Jensen cast his shadow aside and cloaked himself in Dean by mimicking Jared. They practiced, coached each other. Sam and Dean became like second skins. 

 

They had their code, their secret ways of communicating so much with so few words, or simple gestures speaking volumes. Dean’s patented smirk became Jensen’s gesture of affection. Sam’s huff became Jared’s reply in kind. But their favorite code came from a simple game. 

 

(Rock)

A fist in a palm. Solidity, connectedness, rhythmic as skipping stones. Coming together as dust creates boulders over centuries. A reminder of forever.

 

(Paper)

Two palms meeting. Twins in synthesis. Valentines, lace, and fragile tissue of gifts and skin. A reminder of what is leaving and fleeting in this life, what must be treasured and protected.

 

(Scissors)

Two fingers against a palm. Two becoming one. Cutting humor, playfulness. “Don’t run.” Sharp senses and power play. A reminder of surrender to each other, trust implicit. 

 

 

BJH

September 13, 2007


End file.
